Without You
by PiggyGirl
Summary: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts is interrupted and he, Ron, Hermione, and some unexpected guests go after Voldemort's Horcruxes. Sequel to my first story As Fate Would Have It
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Feelings Arise

"HARRY!" Harry awoke with a start to see Ron looking down at him with a panic stricken face. Harry fumbled around on his bedside table for his glasses. "Harry, we overslept! Fleur and Bill's wedding starts in an hour!"

Harry bolted from his bed, grabbed his towel and dress robes, and ran down a flight of stairs to the bathroom. When he got there, the door was shut and locked so he frantically knocked on it.

"What?" asked Ginny from inside and Harry froze. He had hardly spoken to Ginny since he broke up with her at the end of the previous year.

"Are you almost done?" Harry asked shakily and awkwardly, "Ron and I overslept and I need to shower and change before the wedding." A long silence followed so Harry pounded on the door again, "GINNY," he shouted. The door opened shortly after to reveal Ginny and Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her long red hair hung in lose curls around her shoulders. Her strapless lavender bridesmaid dress flowed and moved gracefully around her and the shiny beads on the dress shone against her pale skin.

"Relax, Harry," she said calmly, "I'm done." She turned and walked up the stairs and out of sight. Harry snapped back into reality and walked into the bathroom and into the shower, all the while wishing he had never broken up with Ginny. He threw on his clothes and stumbled up the stairs, frantically pulling his arms through his dress robe sleeves. When he got back into Ron's room, Ron was running around putting his dress robes on and combing his hair at the same time. Harry sat down on his bed. He never combed his hair because it never did any good, his hair was meant to be messy.

Ron sat next to him on the bed and they sat there together for seemed like ages in silence while Ron continued to try and comb his hair. Ron finally said, "Did you see Hermione while you were downstairs?" Harry shook his head. "I'm dying to see what her, Ginny, and Gabrielle's dresses look like. I bet Hermione looks great-." He stopped at this and his ears turned pink but Harry grinned.

"So you finally admit that you fancy her, huh?" he asked still grinning. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"No, no, no…no. I didn't say that, Harry," he stuttered while his ears turned the same color as his hair.

"Oh come off it, Ron," Harry said, "You know you like her and always have." Ron fumbled his fingers around and stared at the wall while his ears turned a brighter red still. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I fancy her alright!" Ron shouted, "Are you happy now?" Ron sat down on the bed and stared at the floor.

Harry smiled and sat next to him. "This is great, Ron," he said happily.

"I'm not seeing how this is great," Ron muttered unhappily, "She doesn't like me like that."

"You can ask her to dance at the wedding reception tonight. It's the perfect moment to tell her how you feel," Harry said. Ron shook his head but then smiled.

"I'll tell Hermione how I feel when you tell Ginny that you're still in love with her," Ron said and Harry's smile faded quickly.

"I am NOT in love with her," Harry protested, "I can't get back with her anyway, Ron," he said sadly, "I can't put her in danger like that."

"Do you really think that she cares?" Ron asked, "You both still like each other. It's obvious so don't deny it. Hermione and I are in danger but we don't care and Ginny won't either. She can take care of herself Harry. She's the best witch of our age…besides Hermione of course. You should start taking care of yourself." Ron got up and walked out of the bedroom and Harry sat in silence thinking about what Ron had said and about Ginny. He missed her so much and he missed holding her and talking to her and kissing her. But, he was scared that something might go wrong and she would end up hurt or dead. He couldn't even think about that without tears in his eyes.

"Harry," said someone from the door and Harry turned to see Hermione standing there. She was wearing the same dress as Ginny and her curly hair hung loose around her face with a single sparkling clip on one side. "What's wrong?" Hermione came in and sat next to him on the bed. Harry did not answer and continued to stare at the floor. He could feel her eyes drilling into the back of his head but he was determined not to show his feelings. "Harry, seriously," she said leaning forward and forcing him to look at her, "what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet lately and you seem to be sad a lot. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I miss Ginny." He tried not to look at Hermione, embarrassed that she was seeing him upset, but she pulled him into a hug.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry pushed away from Hermione, and stood up to open the door to see Ginny.

"Is Hermione in- Harry what's wrong," she said startled at Harry's look of distress. She moved closer to him, but he backed away.

"Nothing…nothing…looking for Ron," he stuttered and shuffled out the door and down the stairs. Ginny turned to Hermione with a confused look on her face but Hermione just shook her head sadly and looked at the floor. Ginny turned on her heels and ran down the stairs to catch up to Harry. When she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Harry, what's wrong with you," she asked, "I know something's bothering you so don't even try to tell me there isn't anything wrong." Harry said nothing and looked at Ginny with the saddest look on his face. Ginny's anger dissolved into sympathy and worry, so she moved closer and hugged him.

Harry loved the warmth of her body and he hugged her tight and breathed in her flowery scent. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her. Ginny put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck and Harry felt happier than he had in months.

But, a part of him still felt awful about putting her in danger. He broke away from her and backed away and looked down at his feet, "Ginny…. I can't do this," he said with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry." He turned and ran down the stairs and out to the backyard for the wedding.

Ginny stood still where Harry had left her. Tears were trickling down her face as she thought about what had happened. "How could I have been so stupid," she asked herself. She wiped the tears from her face. She had thought for a moment that she had gotten Harry back, but she was wrong. He was still so stubborn and he didn't see that she wouldn't be in any more danger.

"Ginny," said Hermione softly and touched Ginny's arm lightly, "What's wrong? What happened?" Ginny looked away and waved her hand as if to say "nothing."

"It's going to be okay Ginny," Hermione said, "He'll come to his senses, don't worry." They stayed there until Mrs. Weasley called them down. Ginny whipped her eyes and followed Hermione down to the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wedding Reception

Harry stood in the Weasley's backyard before the wedding next to Ron who looked nervous. Harry had finally convinced him to tell Hermione how he felt and had gotten out of his side of the deal. Harry still couldn't stop thinking about Ginny though. Even with the added stress that now his two best friends would probably start dating and cause problems, Ginny was the only thing on his mind.

When the ceremony was finally over, the guests proceeded into the house for the reception. The house was packed full of people and Harry could barely move through the crowd while trying to find Ron and Hermione. He moved through many people that he had never met before and many people he had known for a long time. He passed Hagrid and Madame Maxime and he stopped and talked to Lupin, Tonks and, Mad-eye Moody. He finally made his way across the entire house to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting in a corner talking. Harry sat down and looked at Ron and jerked his head toward Hermione. Ron shook his head but Harry nodded and jerked his head again and Ron sighed.

Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice this, "What are you two doing?" she asked looking at them like they were crazy. Ron and Harry ignored her and Harry continued to jerk and nod while Ron stared at the floor as his ears turned red. Ginny and Hermione started whispering and giggling about something. Ron wanted to ask Hermione so bad, but he couldn't move. After a while of Harry silently urging him on he finally got up.

"Hermione. Would you, um…like to dance with me?" Ron stuttered as he looked at the floor and his ears turned redder than ever before. Hermione smiled and Ginny giggled.

"Yes," said Hermione, "That would be nice." Ron looked up happily and offered her his hand, which she took and he led her onto the dance floor. Ginny moved over to the seat next to Harry and sat down without speaking. Harry watched Ron and Hermione and smiled at them. Ron kept jerking his head over Hermione's shoulder gesturing toward Ginny. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted Ginny back more than anything in the world but since he loved her so much he tried to protect her from everything. Even though he knew she could handle herself and knowing this is what pushed him over the edge.

He turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, I'm really sorry about breaking up with you for such a stupid reason. I just want to say that I still like you a lot and I can't go on like this. I want you back." He put his hand around her neck and pulled her into him and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and ruffled his hair. Harry never wanted this moment to end. He loved the way her lips felt against his. Being this close to her felt so good and made him feel warm and happy. They broke apart for a moment and Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes with her tear filled eyes.

"I still like you too, Harry," she said and he pulled her back into him and kissed her again.

Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Harry kissing Ginny and smiled to himself and pointed it out to Hermione. "Finally," she said, "I hope they get back together this time." Ron looked confused and Hermione just laughed.

"Hermione," he said looking at the floor, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," said Hermione, "What is it."

Ron sighed and looked into her eyes, "I'm crazy about you and, honestly, I always have been," he said quickly. Hermione stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"I like you too and I have for the longest time," she said. He looked back up from the ground and smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. Ron leaned down and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. When they broke apart Hermione smiled up at him, "Does this mean we're…together now," Hermione asked awkwardly and Ron smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"If you want to be," Ron said and smiled down at her again and Hermione nodded. Ron leaned down and kissed her again.

Harry broke away from Ginny and looked into her eyes, "Ginny," he began, "Will you go out with me again. Like I said I'm sorry about-." Ginny put her figure over his lips.

"If I didn't want you back, do you really think I would be sitting here kissing you. You don't have to try and convince me," she said and Harry laughed and kissed her again. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"You want to dance," he said. Ginny nodded and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor right next to Ron and Hermione. Over Hermione's shoulder Ron smiled at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Harry smiled over Ginny's head back at him.

As it got later guests started to leave and others went to bed. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't go to bed until early into the morning when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs yelling at them to go to bed. As Harry got into his bed he felt happy for the first time since Dumbledore's death. He thought he would feel guilty for putting Ginny in danger, but he felt complete. He felt like he had finally done something right and something that made everyone happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On to Hogwarts

The next morning Harry was awoken by a frantic Mrs. Weasley saying something about getting up so they didn't miss the train. Harry pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. Even though Voldemort was loose and Dumbledore had been killed last year, Hogwarts had reopened with Professor McGonagall as the new headmistress and Hermione had convinced them to finish school until something more happened. Harry hurried out of the bathroom and downstairs for breakfast, where Ron and Hermione were eating. They both were not speaking and looked tired. Harry was tired too and regretted staying up so late the night before. Mrs. Weasley threw a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him but Harry wasn't very hungry so, he ate some toast and ran back upstairs to finish packing. He got up to the top of the first staircase and ran into Ginny.

"Hey," Harry said and kissed her quickly, "I have to finish packing. Your mother's in a bad mood so be careful what you say to her." Ginny nodded and trudged down the stairs and Harry continued up. He continued to stuff things into his trunk and cauldron until everything he owned was packed, which wasn't much. He got everything downstairs and outside to the ministry cars. Ron, Hermione and Ginny got their things into the cars a little afterwards.

Then it was time to say good-bye. Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them in turn and was sobbing by the time she got to Harry.

"Take care of yourself, won't you Harry," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to her, "I always do."

"And take care of Ginny, too," she said.

"Mum," said Ginny exasperated, "I can take care of myself." But Mrs. Weasley got teary again.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "I'll take care of her." This just made Mrs. Weasley cry harder and hug Ginny tighter. Finally, Mrs. Weasley let them go and they all climbed into the car and went off to King's Cross Station. Ron and Hermione went through the barrier together, followed by Harry and Ginny. They had to run to make the train as it was screeching to a stop when they arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were lost among the crowds of students frantically running onto the train. They pushed their way through and climbed in through one of the doors. The other students filed in behind them and ran toward the cars.

"Well," said Hermione, "We have to sit in the prefects car, so we'll see you later." Ron and Hermione waved to them and walked down to the other end of the train.

"HARRY, GINNY, THERE'S ROOM OVER HERE," Neville cried from a car behind them. Harry led Ginny into the car where Neville and Luna sat.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ginny," said Luna dreamily from her seat. Ginny smiled and waved. She put her trunk in the shelf above her and sat down across from Luna and Neville. Harry put his trunk up and sat down next to Ginny.

"So, how was your summer, Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, "Nothing much exciting happened. I got another remebrall for my birthday," he added excitedly and pulled it out. The smoke inside it was bright red.

"Looks like you forgot something, Neville," said Ginny and pointed at the red smoke.

"I know," Neville, said sadly, "I think I forgot to pack something. But, Gran will send it to me by the first day of classes." Luna sat silently from the corner with The Quibbler above her face. Ginny fell asleep soon after. Harry yawned.

"Why are you two so tired?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding was last night and we stayed up really late with Ron and Hermione. Then we had to get up early so that we could travel by muggle car to get here," Harry said.

"Oh yes," said Luna, "I heard that you both got back together after the wedding." Harry looked at her. Luna had a strange talent for making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable about something. She also seemed to know everything before anyone else. Ginny slept soundly through the whole train ride. Harry dozed off a few times and woke up to the sound of Luna's shrill laugh multiple times. Luna always laughed at the weirdest things like when Neville would compliment her and she would find it extremely hilarious. Her laugh was loud and high and Harry was a light sleeper so it woke him up every time.

"Harry, Ginny," said Neville as he shook them lightly a few hours later, "We're here." Harry opened his eyes and Ginny sat up and stretched. All four of them looked out the window to see the Hogwarts castle in the distance.

"Did Ron and Hermione ever stop by?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, a few times," said Luna, "But they decided not to wake you two."

The train came to a halt right outside the station and students piled out and onto the platform. Harry and Ginny stayed behind to wait for Ron and Hermione as Neville and Luna walked toward the carriages. Ron and Hermione were two of the last people off the train and ran towards them.

"Sorry we took so long," said Hermione breathlessly, "A first year got jinxed by Crabbe and Goyle and was stuck to the ceiling." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"It was hilarious," said Ron laughing but Hermione scowled at them.

"It was not Ron," huffed Hermione, "I'll curse you to the ceiling and see if you're still laughing." Ron laughed again and put his arm around Hermione and kissed her forehead. The four of them climbed into the last carriage and it carried them up to the castle.

It started to rain as the carriages made their way up the hill and by the time they got there, it was pouring. Students ran from the carriages to the front door and into the warm castle. Even though they ran through the rain for a short period of time, they were soaked and dripped all over the entrance hall and Flinch was near by glaring at them. The students made their way into the great hall and sat at their house tables. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny found seats near the back of the table. The first years filed in shortly after for the sorting.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting and it dragged on forever. He amused himself by playing with Ginny's hair and whispering his own commentary to McGonagall's speeches in her ear. Ginny was choking down laughter the whole time while Hermione frequently turned around to hush the two of them, which just made them laugh harder.

After the sorting, the feast began. All four of them were too hungry to say much so, the conversation during dinner was mainly limited. After they all had eaten everything they possibly could and the plates were cleared, Professor McGonagall got up to speak. The entire room silenced immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone," she began, "As you all well know, Professor Dumbledore passed away last summer. He was an amazing wizard and great headmaster and he will be missed very much. It was his wish that I take the post of headmistress if he stepped down or passed away and that's exactly how it will be. We are under extreme precautions now that You-know-who is back. All students must go to their dormitories at six o'clock every night and will not leave the grounds unattended at anytime of the day." The students looked around nervously. Many parents hadn't wanted their children to go back to Hogwarts at all now that Dumbledore was gone. Professor McGonagall smiled down at them, "On a happier note, I am pleased to introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin." Tonks stood up and waved and sat back down. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with other Gryffindor clapped and cheered for her. "Our potions master will continue to be Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up happily and a few people clapped a little. "Now then," McGonagall continued, "I'm sure you're all very tired so you're beds await, so off to bed and good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Giant

Harry woke up with a start as Neville let out a huge snore. Harry groaned and pulled the pillow over his head and looked at his watch to see it was only 5:00 in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep but, it didn't work so, he got up. He got dressed quietly and tiptoed out the door and down the staircase. He found all his books on a coffee table next to the fireplace where he had left them the night before. He shoved them all into his bag and searched the floor for his quills when he suddenly heard a crash from behind him. His heart stopped and he snapped around to see Ginny at the top of the staircase and her bag of books at the bottom.

"Ginny," he panted, "You scared the hell out of me." He walked over to her book bag and picked it up while Ginny walked down the stairs.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I was trying too hard to be quiet I dropped my bag. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Neville's snoring woke me up," Harry answered. He took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat down. "What about you?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep either. The girls in my dorm were already awake and talking," she said. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," said Harry, "we can hang out down here until breakfast time." Harry smiled and Ginny smiled back. Harry leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back and put her arms around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her in closer.

Ron lay in his bed staring at the ceiling at about 8:00. He had heard Harry get up about an hour ago then he had heard him and Ginny talking. Ron pulled himself out of bed when he heard Dean, Neville and Seamus get up. Their class started at 9:00 so they still had time to eat. They dressed in silence and trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Harry and Ginny were now sitting on the couch talking.

"How early did you two get up?" Ron asked groggily. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"About 5:30," Ginny laughed as Hermione appeared behind them.

"Morning," she said and Ron kissed her. They walked down to breakfast where all the teachers were running around trying to hand out the students schedules. The four of them sat down and began serving themselves breakfast when Professor McGonagall came over to them.

"Here you are Miss Weasley," said McGonagall as she handed Ginny her schedule, "I was very pleased with your O.W.L.S. Your ambition to become an Auror is within your reach now." Ginny smiled.

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror Ginny?" said Ron and laughed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Ron," she smirked.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "You shall be taking the same classes as last year, so you're ambition to become an Auror is within your reach as well." Harry smiled and took his schedule from her and turned to talk to Ginny. "Same with you two," she said and turned to Ron and Hermione who smiled as she handed them their schedules.

They all looked at their schedules and Ron let out a groan, "We have double potions today." Ron glowered at his schedule.

"The good news is that we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tonks today also," Harry said looking over his schedule. The bell rang and they all scrambled out to their first class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always resented potions with professor Snape but even though Snape was gone, they still hated it. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons and awaited Professor Slughorn. They waited for a lot longer than they usually did and the final bell rang and he still had not arrived.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Hermione said worriedly looking at her watch. Professor Slughorn was now 30 minutes late.

"Who cares," Ron said, "if it means we get out of potions, it's fine with me." Hermione scowled at him. Harry was looking around and noticed that Malfoy was missing from the group of Slytherins as well. He didn't have time to say anything to Ron and Hermione about it because Professor McGonagall came bounding down the hall toward them.

"Everything is fine students," she panted, "You will proceed to the library for a study period." The students exchanged curious looks as they walked off to the library.

"You three," said McGonagall pointing to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "Come with me." Hermione looked at them worriedly as they followed her to the hospital wing.

"Two students were attacked by a giant outside the school this morning. The giant was a smaller giant so, the students will live. But, they have been badly injured."

"So, why are we here?" asked Ron.

"Because," McGonagall answered quietly, "Because of who was attacked and what did the attacking. We think that the giant was working for Voldemort."

"Who was attacked?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"Draco Malfoy was the first student to be attacked," she said and Harry's stomach lurched. That meant Voldemort was after him because he hadn't killed Dumbledore and because he had left Snape in some woods somewhere to die. "And Ginny Weasley was somehow involved. We think she may have been hit by a tree that the giant was throwing at Malfoy," McGonagall said. Harry's stomach lurched up into his throat at this last sentence and stopped dead in his tracks. They had reached the hospital wing and Malfoy lay in one bed and he looked very badly injured. He was covered in blood soaked bandages and was barely conscious as they walked past his bed. Harry could see his eyes were open and they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione across the room. Harry turned to see Ginny lying in the next bed. She didn't look as badly injured as Malfoy and Ron started to panic at the sight of his sister in the bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey as Ron gripped the end of the bed and hypervenalated. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were talking about something but he couldn't hear them. He continued to stare into Ginny's face, which was covered in cuts and bruises. She had stitches in several of the cuts and had bandages on her arms and legs. It was hard to believe that just an hour ago she had been with him. She had been just fine until… This was his fault.

"Harry I know what you're thinking," Hermione said as she put her hand on his arm, "This isn't because of you. The giant was after Malfoy and you know why. Ginny was probably going to Care Of Magical Creatures and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not because of you." Ron nodded in agreement, but Harry wasn't listening. He ran from the hospital wing and away from Ron and Hermione's voices.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight

Harry sat on the windowsill in his dormitory and watched the trees sway in the wind. He didn't care that he was supposed to be in class or in the hospital wing answering questions, trying to figure out if the giant was with Voldemort. He wouldn't go back there. Ginny was lying in that room and Harry couldn't see her like that.

"Harry," said a voice from behind him, "Ginny woke up and she wants to see you." Harry turned to see Hermione standing there. Harry turned back out the window. "I mean it Harry," she said, "Ginny needs you." Hermione walked out and Harry watched her go. Harry sighed and pulled himself up off the windowsill and followed Hermione out of the dormitory.

As much as he thought he should stop his feet kept walking until he opened the hospital wing door and walked slowly toward Ginny's bed. She was propped up against a pillow and was reading a magazine. Malfoy was still unconscious and looked worse than before while Ginny looked better, which made the rock in Harry's stomach lift a little. Ginny looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Harry," she said happily and put the magazine aside, "I'm glad you came." Harry said nothing but sat down at the end of her bed. Hermione beckoned Ron out of the room. Harry sat silently for a while.

"Harry," said Ginny, "is something wrong?" Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and his filled with tears.

"This is all my fault Ginny," he said, "That giant came to hurt you just so Voldemort could get to me. And it worked." Harry looked away from Ginny, but Ginny put her hand under his chin and turned his head toward him. She pulled him in and kissed him, but Harry pulled away.

"That giant was here to get Malfoy," said Ginny after they broke apart, "He was trying to take Malfoy back into the forest with him and I was hit by a tree the giant pulled up. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I promise, Harry, this isn't your fault and the giant wasn't after me." Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked away, still not convinced. Ginny sighed and pulled her arm back.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry still feeling horrible and as they sat there, the hollow feeling in his stomach got worse and worse. He stood up and started walking away.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Harry," said Ginny, "don't do this again!"

"I have to go," Harry said without looking back at her and ran out of the doors and past Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," said Hermione, "WAIT!" But Harry kept running and locked himself in his dormitory.

Ron went into the hospital wing to see Ginny, "Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head and looked almost annoyed. Hermione tried to force her way into Harry's dorm but all her effort was wasted and she eventually gave up.

Harry awoke the next morning thinking it was all a bad dream. He actually got up and went to meet Ginny in the common room, but that's when he remembered what had happened yesterday.

Ginny was let out of the hospital later that day, but she did not speak to Harry. Harry had never felt so miserable in his life. His stomach and heart felt like a huge, hollow hole. Ginny was annoyed and refused to speak to him. Hermione and Ron were running back and forth trying to convince the other one to talk to the other one. But, it was useless; neither of them would talk at all.

"I can't take this much longer Hermione," said Ron, "They are driving me insane." Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other while Harry was sitting at one end of the table and Ginny at the other. Ron got up and started walking toward Harry but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione hissed, "We have to let them figure this out on their own!"

"And when are they going to do that Hermione," Ron asked irritably, "Both of them are the most stubborn people I know! They're never going to solve this for themselves! We have to do it for them!"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "We can't and you know it Ron." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

Harry sat at the end of the table staring down at his food, but not touching any of it. He wanted to be with Ginny again. He finally realized that she was not in more danger than Ron or Hermione and she had proven to him that she could handle herself. Harry finally had figured out what the three of them had been telling him all along. But, now Ginny wouldn't even look at him.

Ginny hadn't even gotten food, knowing she wouldn't eat it. She stared at the empty plate in front of her instead. Neville was talking to her, but she couldn't really hear what he was saying. She was staring off into space thinking about Harry. Without saying anything to Neville, Ginny got up and walked off toward the library. Neville stared off after her confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Harry and Ginny hadn't spoken to each other for days and Hermione and Ron were constantly running back and forth still passing on messages between the two of them, and Ron was getting annoyed.

"Hermione, how much longer can this go on?" Ron asked her one morning at breakfast.

"I don't know Ron, but we mustn't interfere, alright? That will make everything worse. And you need to stop complaining about it," Hermione answered and continued reading the paper and Ron grumbled to himself and stared at the floor.

Harry sat under a tree near the lake even though it was freezing outside he did not feel cold. He stared out across the water, thinking. He saw Ginny's face appear in his mind, he shook his head, trying to get the picture to go away, but it didn't. He had tried to talk to her earlier that morning but she had turned on her heels and left him standing in the hall, alone. Harry hated himself for thinking that Voldemort would get in the way, he hated himself for thinking that Ginny would care and he hated himself for ruining everything.

Someone stepped on a twig behind him and it snapped causing Harry to jump and whip his head around to see Ginny standing behind him. She looked as beautiful as ever even though her eyes were red and her face was tear stained and pink from the cold. She didn't smile or say anything; she just sat down next to him and watched water.

"So are you done messing around now because frankly, I'm tired of it," Ginny said, "I can take care of myself so don't even say anything about that ever again."

"Ginny," he started, his voice shaking, "I'm really sorry that I ended our relationship…again. I should have known that you wouldn't care and that you can take care of yourself." He turned his head and looked at her face. She was not looking at him and stared out across the lake. Harry continued, "I hope you can forgive me, because I love you."

When Ginny said nothing again, Harry pushed himself up and started to walk away. Ginny sat frozen for a moment. When she finally turned around, she saw that Harry was almost up to the castle. She jumped up and sprinted toward him. By the time, she reached the castle, she couldn't breathe and her throat stung but she pushed herself forward telling herself she was not going to lose him again. She finally reached him as he turned into the entrance of the great hall.

"Harry, wait," she called. Harry turned around as Ginny ran up to him panting hard. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up into his eyes, "I love you too and I forgive you…as long as you promise not to do it again. " Harry smiled nodded.

"I promise," Harry said and smiled, "Never again." Ginny flung her arms around his neck and he kissed her, in the middle of the Great Hall. People whispered and giggled while some wolf whistled. They broke apart and smiled. Harry looked at everyone else in the hall and laughed as he pulled Ginny up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Late that night in the common room Harry had fallen asleep on the couch while he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been studying. They had decided not wake him and kept on studying themselves.

Harry's scar burned as he dozed off and as soon as he fell asleep he fell into the ministries front hall. There he saw Voldemort standing in the middle with death eaters running in every direction shooting curses off at the aurors. Bellatrix suddenly ran around the corner screaming and laughing hysterically. "Scrimgeor is dead," she screamed, "He's dead!" The hair on Harry's neck stood on end when Voldemort smiled and raised his arms in triumph.

"The ministry has fallen," he screamed and death eaters screamed along with him. The remaining aurors escaped through the fireplaces and left Voldemort standing in the middle of his newly conquered empire.

Harry woke with a start as he hit the floor and started panting and shaking uncontrollably. "Harry," Hermione said suddenly, "are you okay?" Harry looked around and saw that he had fallen off the couch and was panting and screaming on the floor.

"What did you see? What's happened?" Ron asked as they tried to help him up. Harry took a deep breath as they helped him back onto the couch.

"The ministry has fallen," he said, "Scrimgeor is dead and Voldemort has taken over the ministry." Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"We need to leave as soon as possible," said Hermione, "before they start interfering with Hogwarts." Ron agreed and he and Hermione started planning and writing their packing list while Harry continued panting and rubbing his scar.

"Its going to be okay," Ginny said suddenly and Harry turned to look at her, "You guys will get out of here and find all the horcruxes. It's going to work out." Harry smiled.

"You're coming with us," Harry said and Ron and Hermione stopped talking to look at him, stunned.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"You're coming with us," Harry said, "Now that the ministry has fallen, Hogwarts will fall soon and I can't leave you here when that happens. You'll be safer with us."

"Are you sure Harry," Ron asked, "because we don't exactly have a clue where we're going or what's going to happen when we get there." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I can't leave her here when Hogwarts could be taken over also at any time. Voldemort may come here himself! And he may know about us already and come to kill her immediately," Harry said and turned back to Ginny, "I'm not going without you. And its not like she can't help us or anything, four's better than three." Ron smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Alright then," said Hermione, "The four of us will leave as soon as possible, which should be a few days from now."

"A few days?" Harry said, "We need to leave sooner than that!"

"We can't Harry," Hermione said, "We need to prepare and pack! I need to go to the library!" Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Fine," Harry said, "But we need to do this quickly. I want to leave now." Hermione nodded and started making her lists.

The next afternoon Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor McGonagall came into the room and whispered something to Tonks who nodded and McGonagall left quickly after.

"Harry," Tonks said, "come here please." Harry looked confused as he got up and walked towards the front of the room. "Malfoy wants to see you in the hospital wing." Harry looked even more confused and Tonks shrugged, "Just go. McGonagall said it's urgent." Harry nodded and as he walked out of the room, he turned to Ron and Hermione and mouthed Malfoy's name at them.

"What the hell does he want?" Ron whispered to Hermione who shrugged as Harry opened the door and walked down the hall and towards the hospital wing. When he arrived there, he saw Malfoy sitting up in his bed looking much better than he had last time Harry had seen him.

"Finally Potter," he snapped, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"Well I didn't have a lot of motivation to come see you," Harry snapped back, "What do you want anyways?" Malfoy looked around suspiciously and gestured for Harry to come closer. Harry moved closer suspiciously, not having a clue what was going on. "What is this about?"

"I know that the ministry has fallen," Malfoy said and before Harry could question him he explained, "I know people. They still think that I will give in to the Dark Lord…I mean…Voldemort. But, I'm not going to. I want to help you. I want to help you fight him." Harry raised his eyebrows, unable to believe that he was hearing Malfoy correctly.

"You want to what?" Harry asked.

"You heard me," he said, "I'm tired of Voldemort and running from him, and knowing my father, running from him is all I'll be doing for the rest of my life. I want him defeated, I want to move on in my life and get out of this trap that I'm stuck in now." Harry was still skeptical about his intentions.

"How can I be sure you're not lying and you're really a spy for Voldemort," Harry whispered hoarsely.

"I swear," Malfoy said, "And I know that's not enough for you but I don't know how else to show you." Harry thought for a moment and his eyes lit up.

"Let me see your arm," Harry said and grabbed Malfoy's arm and lifted up the sleeve to see his mark.

"What's that going to tell you," Malfoy asked.

"Dumbledore told me once that whenever I'm around true death eater's marks change to dark black and burn," Harry said as he watched Malfoy's mark. The mark did not move, Harry pressed his finger into it, "Does that burn," he asked Malfoy who shook his head and looked at Harry as if he was crazy. Harry dropped Malfoy's arm and backed away from him. "I'm not sure if that works…but it works for me for now since Dumbledore said it…You know, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are not going to like this and we're going to need some more convincing." Malfoy smiled and nodded.

"Fine by me," Malfoy said, "but how will I convince you guys?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "You'll figure it out." Harry smirked at him and left the room. By the time he had left the hospital wing, classes were over and he headed to the Gryffindor common room. He entered through the portrait hole and walked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were sitting on the couch by the fire and Ron noticed him first.

"What did Malfoy want," Ron asked as Harry sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

"He wants to come with us," Harry said simply and the three of them gawked at him.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"You said no of course," Ron said, "right?"

"I said we'll see," Harry said, "I tested his mark and he said it didn't burn when I was near him…"

"I'm not even sure that works Harry," Hermione said, "I don't think we can trust him."

"I know that," Harry said, "We'll just have to see. I told him that he'd have to find a way to prove it to us. Besides, he left Snape some where to die and he didn't kill Dumbledore…so maybe he's not as evil as we thought." The three of them still looked skeptical.

"Fine," said Ron, "We'll see." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

The next morning Hermione had dragged the three of them to the library with a huge list of books she felt they would need while traveling.

"Here's a list for each of you so that we can find the books faster," Hermione said and she handed one to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "We need to do this quickly so that we can go down to Hagrid's and tell him when we're leaving so he can help us escape through the forest." They agreed and started looking for the books but Harry and Ginny didn't get very far on their lists.

"This is really boring. How can we possibly need this many books," Harry said as he tried to find one of the many books on his list. Ginny nodded as she pulled another huge book off the shelf and threw it into the huge pile next to her. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, "Hey, lets take a break from this." Ginny smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart and Ginny smiled up at him.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione said as she rounded the corner, "You're not even looking for books anymore."

"Well Hermione," said Harry, "I can hardly focus with Ginny around." Ginny laughed and he kissed her again. Hermione sighed.

"Well then you two just go to Hagrid's now," Hermione said, "Ron and I will meet you there later."

"What?" said Ron as he came around the corner with another book, "They get to leave while we're still here looking for books." Hermione glowered at him and he was quiet.

"Well," said Harry, "We'll just see you later then." He grabbed Ginny's hand as they left the library.

"What exactly are we going to tell Hagrid?" Ginny asked him as they walked down the grounds.

"We'll tell him that Voldemort is going to start interfering at Hogwarts and that we need to get out as soon as possilbe," Harry said and Ginny smiled as they continued down the grounds. Suddenly it got very cold outside and Harry shivered and looked around. He saw nothing so continued forward towards Hagrid's hut, thinking it was just a chill.

"Harry," Ginny whispered and pointed ahead of them. Harry looked up to see about 20 dementors floating above them. He pulled out his wand and tried to conjure his patronus but couldn't. He felt cold and light headed suddenly. He heard Ginny shout the spell and saw the horse bound out in front of them, "Harry," she shouted, "It's okay! Everything is going to be okay! You can do this!" Harry lifted his wand but fell to his knees, "Harry," Ginny shouted but Harry could barely hear her now. His scar burned and pain seared through his entire head. Ginny's patronus was getting weaker because there were too many dementors for her to take on by herself.

"Expecto….expecto-," Ginny panted as she fell to ground next to Harry.

"Ginny," Harry whispered as he tried to pull himself to his feet but couldn't. Ginny was still muttering the spell on the ground until she fell unconscious.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," someone shouted from behind them. Harry turned to see Malfoy running toward them with his wand drawn and his patronus running in front of him and towards the dementors. Harry saw most of the dementors back off and Malfoy running towards him and Ginny before everything went black.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "Harry can you hear me?" Harry's eyes opened slowly to see Ginny standing above him. Harry sat up slowly and Ginny handed him his glasses. "Are you alright," Ginny asked as Harry looked around, realizing that they were in the hospital wing and said nothing. "Harry…" Ginny asked again, "Are you alright?" Harry nodded and Ginny still looked worried.

"I'm fine," he said, "Are you okay? I saw you collapse right before….Malfoy came…..where's Malfoy?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy's fine. He went to get Ron and Hermione," Ginny said, "They should be here soon." Harry nodded and rubbed his scar again and winced at the pain. Ginny looked worried again and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You sure you're alright?" Ginny asked him.

"My scar hurts still," Harry said, "I'm assuming Voldemort sent the dementors…?"

"That's what Malfoy said after he had scared them off," Ginny said, "He was able to wake me up before McGonagall came but we couldn't wake you up…" Ginny said shakily.

"I'm fine Ginny," Harry said, "I promise." Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her forehead. Just then, Malfoy, Hermione and Ron came running into the hospital wing looking worried.

"Harry," Hermione and Ron yelled together.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, "Both of you?"

"We're fine," Harry said.

"Why do you think the dementors came?" Ron asked.

"Because Voldemort is in Hogwarts," Malfoy said and when everyone gasped he rolled his eyes, "Not literally IN Hogwarts. He has spies. He's sent new teachers…Snape's back and is replacing McGonagall, starting tomorrow…"

"We need to get out of here," Hermione said, "Ron and I will go get some more stuff. You three bring me stuff you think we'll need in about an hour and we'll get going tonight."

"Three," Malfoy asked quietly.

"Well I assume you saving Harry and Ginny's lives from dementors suffices as proof that you're on our side," Hermione said and Malfoy turned to Harry who nodded.

"I'd say so too," Harry said and Malfoy smiled.

"We'll need to sneak out of here through the forest and off the grounds so we can apparate," Hermione said.

"But I've still got the trace on me," Ginny said, "I can't apparate or use magic without people knowing where we are…I don't think me going is the best idea anymore."

"We can give you an aging potion," Hermione said, "That should age you a few months so that you're technically 17 and the trace should be removed." Ginny smiled happily and Harry sighed in relief.

"Alright then," Hermione said, "We'll meet in the Gryffindor common room in an hour."

"How am I supposed to get in there?" Malfoy asked.

"You can wear my invisibility cloak and you'll come in with me and Ginny," Harry said and Malfoy nodded.

"This is the beginning isn't it?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione then left for the library. Harry, Ginny and Malfoy left soon after for the common room with Malfoy under the invisibility cloak.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Escape

"How exactly are we going to pack everything?" Ron asked Hermione who was now folding all their clothes into five neat piles next to her huge piles of books, potions, a tent, and other random objects. "We can't exactly travel with five huge suitcases."

"That's why I have this," Hermione said and pulled out a small beaded bag, "I can fit everything in here."

"How exactly does that work?" Malfoy asked as he looked at the small bag.

"Its enchanted," Hermione said simply. She waved her wand and the piles of clothes floated into the air and into the small beaded bag and were soon followed by all the books, potions, tent and other objects.

"That's all we have to take?" Ginny asked, "So none of us have to carry anything?"

"Nope," Hermione said, "You four just need to handle yourselves and your wands."

"Alright," said Harry, "Now we need to go over the plan for escaping tonight."

"Alright hold on Harry," Hermione said, "We need to give Ginny the aging potion first." Harry sighed.

"Fine," he said annoyed, "just hurry up please." Hermione rolled her eyes at his impatience and handed Ginny a small vile.

"It isn't going to taste very good and it's going to feel weird, maybe even a little painful, at first," Hermione said and Ginny nodded and took the potion from her. She took a deep breath and downed it in one gulp.

"Uh, god," she gasped as she handed the vile back to Hermione, "That's awful." She continued to gag and cough for a few minutes before she was able to gasp, "How do we know if it worked?"

"I think we'll just have to wait and see," Hermione said, "As soon as we get off Hogwarts grounds we'll have you do some magic and see what happens…"

"And if something does happen?" Harry asked eying Ginny nervously as she continued to choke on the potion.

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Hermione said, "I'm positive it worked though because of how Ginny is reacting to it. This is how my book says they should be reacting.

"Well great," Ginny coughed, "because this feels just fantastic." Harry pulled Ginny over to him on the couch and she laid her head down in his lap, while she continued coughing and gagging.

"It should stop soon Ginny," Hermione said sadly as she watched Ginny continue to cough.

"Well lets go over the plan then," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"First we'll have to decide who the three people going under the invisibility cloak are and the two who aren't," Hermione said.

"I think it would be better if someone takes two people down and then comes back for the other two," Ron said and Hermione smiled.

"That's a much better plan," Hermione said and Ron blushed.

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll go and come back. I'll take Ginny and Hermione to Hagrid's first and then come back for Ron and Malfoy."

"That sounds good," Ron said, "Except for the part about me being left here with Malfoy but I can get past that." Ron laughed and Malfoy smirked at him.

"What do we do after we get to Hagrid's?" Hermione asked.

"We go through the forest to the end of the Hogwarts grounds and then we apparate to wherever Potter thinks we should go first," Malfoy said.

"How do we know when the Hogwarts grounds end?" Hermione asked.

"The grounds end when the forest ends," Malfoy said, "So, as soon as we get out of the forest we'll be off Hogwarts grounds and we can apparate."

"Okay then, we'll need to get going then. We'll figure out where to go when we're at Hagrid's," Harry said as he helped Ginny up and picked up the invisibility cloak, "Hermione and Ginny first, come on." Ginny and Hermione huddled close to Harry as he threw the cloak over them, "Alright, see you at Hagrid's then." Malfoy and Ron nodded as Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked out through the portrait hole. They started walking down the hall and had almost gotten down the stairs when Ginny stopped suddenly.

"Snape," Ginny whispered and jerked her head forward. Harry's head snapped up to see Snape coming right at them.

"Move right," Harry whispered and he, Hermione and Ginny moved as far right as possible and backed against the wall. Harry held his breath as Snape moved by them and stopped suddenly, right next to them. He heard Hermione's breath stop short as Snape turned toward them. Snape reached his hand forward and all three of them slid down the wall and onto the floor. Snape's hand only grasped air, he seemed satisfied and kept walking. Harry let out his breath and Hermione and Ginny shuddered next to him.

"That was too close," Ginny whispered shakily and Hermione nodded.

"Lets keep moving," Harry said and they got up off the ground and kept walking down the stairs. They had to sneak around Filch on the way down and when they opened the front door, Peeves let out a huge scream for Snape.

"Run," Harry told them and the three of them broke into a sprint and ran down the hill toward Hagrid's hut, which was hard to do when they were huddled together on the cloak. Outside the house, Harry turned to see that the door of the castle had been shut and the windows were dark. Relieved, he turned back to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid," he whispered hoarsely and a few moments later Hagrid opened the door slowly.

"Whose there?" he said quietly.

"Its us Hagrid, we're under the cloak," Harry whispered. Hagrid stepped aside and opened the door. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked into the hut and Hagrid shut the door quickly as Harry threw the cloak off them.

"What're ye' doin' here?" Hagrid asked.

"Snape is replacing McGonagall Hagrid," Harry said.

"It's not safe for us anymore," Hermione said, "And we have to leave now." Hagrid made a sad face at them and Harry looked away.

"I need to go back," Harry said, "Ron and Malfoy will be waiting."

"Malfoy?" Hagrid questioned.

"We'll explain," Ginny said, "Go Harry." Harry nodded, threw the cloak back on and left the hut again.

The three of them had a much easier time getting out of the castle. Snape, Filch and Peeves were nowhere to be found, so they slipped out of the castle and down to the hut easily. When they got inside, Harry threw off the cloak.

"Alright," said Harry, "now that we're here, we need to figure out where we're going to go as soon as we get out of the forest."

"Well," said Hermione, "do we have any idea where any of the horcruxes are?"

"Not really," Harry said, "I know we have to find the locket, the cup, something of Ravenclaws…"

"Okay…great start," Malfoy said, "I know for a fact that there's something in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. I'm not sure it's a Horcrux but every time there was a break in at Gringotts, Voldemort would always make her check the vault. So we could start there."

"I knew bringing you was a good idea," Ron joked and Malfoy smirked at him.

"Okay," Harry said, "we could go there eventually but we still need to get the sword or a basilisk fang to destroy the thing…"

"We should have thought about that before we left the school," Hermione said with a groan.

"Well then some of us need to go back and get it," Harry said simply, "I think going into the chamber of secrets and getting a fang seems like the best bet right now…I doubt going into McGonagall's….Snape's office would do any good at this point."

"I'll go with you Harry," said Ginny and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're going to go to the chamber of secrets with me?" Harry asked, "You sure you want to?" Ginny nodded and Harry smiled, "Alright then," he said, "Let's go. We'll be back as quickly as possible."

"Wait Harry," Hermione said as she reached into her small beaded bag, "Here. It's a bag to put the fang in so it can't hurt you. Its indestructible so it can't poke through." Harry took the bag from her and threw the invisibility cloak over them and ran out of the hut and back toward the school.

Harry and Ginny opened the door to Myrtle's bathroom slowly and tiptoed inside.

"Alright," Harry said as he threw off the cloak, "Now I just can't remember which sink it is…"

"Its this one," Ginny said pointing to one in the middle. Harry leaned down and found the small snake on the faucet.

"Wow, good memory," Harry said to Ginny who smiled weakly. Harry turned back to the sink and hissed, "open" in Parseltongue. He backed away from the sink and stood next to Ginny as the sink rose into the air and revealed the small hole to the chamber. Ginny shuddered next to him.

"I'll go first," Harry said when the sink stopped, "Don't come until I tell you its safe."

"What could be down there though?" Ginny asked, "The Basilisk is dead."

"I don't know," Harry said, "I just want to be sure." Ginny nodded as Harry turned back to sink. He took a deep breath and jumped down the hole. He flew out of the bottom a few moments later and landed hard on the ground below. Harry jumped up with his wand ready, but saw nothing. He looked around the corner toward the door to the chamber and again saw nothing. He ran back toward the tunnel and shouted up it, "Okay Ginny. Its safe, come down!" He waited until Ginny came flying down through the hole and hit the ground in front of him.

"Oh god," Ginny said as Harry helped her up, "I hate this place. It gets creepier every time."

"It'll be okay," Harry said, "It doesn't seem like anything is here." Ginny grimaced as Harry pulled her by the hand towards the entrance to the chamber. When they got there, Harry hissed at the door again and it swung open. Harry pulled Ginny forward and into the chamber.

It was exactly how the two of them had left it almost five years ago. The huge snake lay at the other side of the chamber where it had fallen when Harry had killed it. By now it was rotting away and the smell was unbearable.

"Come on," Harry said and started running across the chamber with Ginny close behind him. When Harry reached the snake, he knelt to his knees in front of its mouth and reached in.

"Harry be careful," Ginny whispered, "Don't let one hit you."

"I'll be fine," Harry said as he grabbed onto a tooth and pulled. The tooth came out easily and Harry pulled his hand out of the snake's mouth. He grimaced at the blood soaked tooth in his hand and Ginny panicked, "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Harry said and smiled at her. Ginny looked scared and worried and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked him and Harry just smiled again.

"Thanks for coming with me Ginny," Harry said, "I know this wasn't easy for you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Anything for you," Ginny said. Harry smiled, leaned towards her and kissed her. When they broke apart, Harry smiled and pulled her up off the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Harry said and Ginny smiled as Harry pulled Ginny behind him and towards the door. When they reached the tunnel back up, Harry stopped and stared up it.

"How are we supposed to get up without Fawks?" Ginny asked him.

"There must be a way," Harry said as he crawled into the tunnel and felt around, "There's a latter here Ginny. We can climb up it!" Ginny climbed into the tunnel after him and saw Harry already climbing up. Ginny found the latter and started climbing up behind him. It took much longer than before to climb up the whole latter and back into the bathroom.

"Okay," Ginny said as Harry pulled her out, "Lets get out of here." Harry nodded and picked up the invisibility cloak from where he'd left it on the floor. He put the tooth into the bag Hermione had given him and threw the cloak over him and Ginny. They tiptoed out of bathroom and down the hall.

"I'm surprised we didn't get caught by Myrtle," Harry whispered and Ginny nodded happily. They were surprisingly not running into anyone again until they were on the staircase when the cloak got caught on a rail and completely fell off the two of them. Harry froze as Ginny scrambled to grab the cloak off the floor.

"Haaarrry," they heard someone scream from above them. Harry and Ginny looked up to see Myrtle floating above them, "I thought I heard you two in my bathroom."

"Damn," Ginny said, "You spoke too soon." Harry smirked at her.

"What were you doing in there Harry?" she asked loudly as Harry's heart started beating faster.

"We were just getting something from the chamber," Harry said, "Its not a big deal. So we'll just be going." Harry grabbed the cloak from Ginny and tried to throw it over them.

"Why are you two sneaking around anyway?" Myrtle asked him and then gasped, "You're trying to escape aren't you?" Harry panicked and threw the cloak over him and Ginny.

"Run," he whispered to Ginny and both of them bolted toward the door.

"SNAPE," Myrtle screamed, "PROFESSOR SNAPE, THEY'RE ESCAPING!" Harry panicked as he pulled the front door open and he and Ginny bolted out and toward Hagrid's house. Harry looked back to see lights flickering on in the castle and started to run faster. When they reached the house, Harry pulled the door open and he and Ginny jumped in and slammed the door. Harry pulled the cloak off and threw it on the floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry and Ginny panting.

"Myrtle caught us and she went to get Snape," Harry gasped, "I got the fang, here's the cloak and the bag. We need to leave now." Ron and Malfoy jumped up and Hermione shoved the cloak and the bag into her beaded bag.

"Where are we going after we get out of the forest?" Malfoy asked and the five of them ran out of the back door.

"I don't know," Harry said, "We'll figure that out on the way." Harry turned to Hagrid right before he left, "Hagrid…thanks for…" Hagrid nodded and jerked his head.

"Go on," he said, "I'll see ye' later." Harry nodded and smiled encouragingly and ran after the other four and into the forest. Harry looked back and saw people coming towards the forest.

"Hurry," Harry said, "People are coming! We need to run!" The five of them started sprinting through the forest. The lights of the castle became faint and dim as the five of them kept running toward the other side of the forest.

"I don't think anyone's coming now," Hermione gasped about 10 minutes later, "So we can slow down." Harry turned around and looked nervously in the direction of the castle. He saw no one coming and no lights from the castle so he slowed down.

"Lets take a break for a second," Ron said. The five of them agreed and sat down in a small clearing.

"Alright," said Harry, "I think we may have a lead with the bank vault thing but, I think we need to be sure. We need to hide out somewhere while we figure it out." Harry looked over at Malfoy who looked nervous.

"Am I the one who has to make sure the vault is right?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Yes," Harry said, "I know that's going to be dangerous but its one of the reasons we're letting you come. You have an inside with Voldemort."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Malfoy said, "But we're not on the best terms since I didn't kill Dumbledore. He sent giants and dementors after me, remember?"

"You'll have to just say that you're there to give into him," Harry said.

"No that's perfect," Hermione said, "You'll pretend you're going back to him. He'll probably punish you a little but then you'll be on his good side."

"Oh well if it's only a little punishment I'll just go right now," Malfoy said sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It has to be done," Ron said, "We could really use an inside with Voldemort and it can't really be any of us seeing as he'd probably kill us on first sight." Malfoy looked at all of them who were waiting for his answer.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go there once we get to wherever we're going to hide out. It may take a few hours though seeing as I'll have to be tortured for awhile!" Harry suddenly heard something move behind him and snapped around.

"Lets keep moving," he said nervously, "I think someone might be coming." The others got up and followed Harry through the forest.

Harry heard another twig snap behind him and he whipped around. "Harry," Ginny said, "what's wrong?"

"I keep hearing something behind us," Harry said as he kept looking behind him. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he was hearing and screamed, "DUCK!"

"What," Ginny asked but didn't have time ask any further questions as Harry flung himself at her and the others and they all fell to ground.

"Stupefy," multiple voices shouted and Harry looked up. Death eaters were moving towards them.

"Get up," Harry shouted as the five of them jumped off the ground and sprinted forward. The death eaters started running at them and Harry started to panic.

"We're almost to the end of the forest," Malfoy shouted and pointed to where Harry could see light through the trees. The death eaters were shooting curses at them and Ginny, Hermione and Ron were shooting behind them.

As soon as they reached the end of the forest Harry shouted, "Where are we going?"

"Hold onto me," Hermione shouted. Ron and Harry grabbed onto her arms and Ginny and Malfoy grabbed onto each of them. Before Harry knew it, Hermione spun around and he felt the familiar crushing sensation and spinning out of control until they all hit the ground, hard. The five of them stood up slowly and looked around.

"Where are we Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked around. They seemed to be a forest but it seemed familiar.

"We're in the forest that the Quidditch World Cup was held," Hermione said and they were all silent for a moment.

"Why?" Malfoy asked confused and everyone else nodded.

"Because it was the first place that came to my mind and we needed to get out of there as soon as possible," Hermione answered, "We'll stay here until we know for sure about the bank." Everyone agreed as Hermione pulled the tent out of her bag. With a wave of her wand, it popped up into a tent. "Everyone go inside," she said, "Malfoy and I will set the protection spells." Harry, Ginny and Ron walked into the tent while Hermione and Malfoy cast spells into the sky around the tent and came in a few moments later. The tent was the same one that they had taken to the Quidditch World Cup and it had two bedrooms with a small living room and a kitchen in between.

"Alright," said Hermione as she sat on a chair in the middle of the tent, "Malfoy, you'll need to leave as soon as possible so we can know about the vault."

"Okay," he said, "I can leave now if you want me too."

"That's probably a good idea," Hermione said and Malfoy grimaced.

"Alright," said Malfoy as he stood up, "I'll go now and hopefully be back by tomorrow."

"Be careful," Harry said, "And if you screw up, I'll probably know about it." Harry pointed to his scar. Malfoy smiled weakly, waved and apparated with a crack and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Vault

Malfoy still hadn't returned by the next afternoon and the others were starting to worry. Ron and Hermione were whispering in the kitchen late that afternoon while Ginny and Harry were laying on Harry's bed facing each other.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Ginny whispered, "What if Voldemort…kills him?"

"He won't do that," Harry said, "At least…I'd be able to see it happen…most likely." Ginny sighed. "Don't worry. He'll come back and we'll have information about a horcrux." Ginny nodded. It got later in the day and everyone started worrying even more.

"If he doesn't come back, what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, "Its not like we can go rescue him or something. This is Voldemort and us! We'd all be dead immediately." Hermione nodded sadly and stayed silent. Late that night, everyone was still up, waiting for Malfoy when they heard a loud crack outside as someone apparated in front of their tent. The four of them jumped up and drew their wands immediately and pointed them at the door. A few moments later Malfoy came stumbling into the tent with blood streaming down his face and shocked, empty eyes showing he had been brutally tortured. Hermione gasped and she and Ginny ran to him and tried to keep him standing.

"Put him on the chair," Ron said and Hermione and Ginny moved Malfoy to the chair.

"What happened," Harry said to Malfoy, "Did you find anything out? Is there something in the vault?" Malfoy looked at Harry with wide and frightened eyes.

"Harry," said Hermione, "That can wait! He's obviously been tortured. Let him relax for a second." Harry looked back into Malfoy's empty face and frightened eyes and got up and walked outside. Hermione took out her wand again, "Is your nose broken?" Malfoy nodded and Hermione pointed her wand at him, "Episkey." Malfoy's nose cracked as Ron grimaced. "Ginny get a wet towel to stop the bleeding," Hermione said and Ginny ran into the kitchen and came running back in with the towel. Hermione took it from her and wiped the blood off Malfoy's face.

"Did he use cruciatus?" Ginny asked and Malfoy nodded slowly while he stared at the floor and Ginny and Hermione shuddered.

"Okay," Hermione said as she pulled Malfoy off the chair, "He needs rest before he'll be able to tell us anything." Ginny and Ron helped Hermione pull Malfoy over to a bed and laid him down on it. Hermione and Ginny continued tending to him while Ron went to fine Harry. He stepped out into the cold night air and found Harry right outside the tent.

"As soon as he's okay again he'll tell us what happened and we'll have some answers. He'll tell us eventually, you just have to be patient," Ron said encouragingly, "Why are you upset, we're going to get answers, he came back! He didn't die!"

"That's not it," Harry said and looked over at them through the open door of the tent. Malfoy was groaning in pain while Hermione and Ginny were casting healing charms on him.

"Then what's up?" Ron asked confused.

"One of us is already hurt," Harry said, "This isn't exactly a good sign."

"We knew he was going to get hurt," Ron said, "We sent him straight to Voldemort! That's not exactly the safest thing to do and we knew that! He knew that! Probably even better than the rest of us. Besides, he'll be fine by tomorrow with Hermione and Ginny taking care of him and the rest of us will be fine too." Harry smiled at Ron who helped Harry up and they walked back into the tent.

The next morning Harry woke up in the chair that he had fallen asleep in. He yawned rubbed his eyes as he searched for his glasses on the table in front of them. Once he'd found them, he put them on and looked around the tent. Hermione and Ron were up and in the kitchen looking for something in one of Hermione's many books. Ginny and Malfoy were both still asleep in their beds.

Harry got up and walked over to Malfoy's bed. He still looked pale and seemed to be shaking in his sleep. His nose was swollen and Harry noticed that there were bruises on his arms as well. Harry had wanted to ask him about what had happened, but decided against it and let him rest more.

He crossed the tent to the girl's room and to Ginny's bed and sat down next to her. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her long hair. She moved slightly and smiled in her sleep. Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you," he whispered and she smiled again.

"I love you too," she whispered and Harry laughed.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked and Ginny laughed as she sat up so her head was leveled with Harry's.

"A while," she said, "but I didn't feel like getting up. When we're asleep is the only time I don't think about what we're doing and what could go wrong." Harry frowned and took her hand.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. I won't let anything happen to any of you," Harry tried to say even though he knew that wasn't true. Something had to go wrong; he was Harry Potter after all. Ginny tried to smile and Harry could tell it was forced. Harry leaned in and kissed her and when he broke away, she pulled him back towards her.

"Hang on," she whispered and Harry smiled as she kissed him. They broke apart and Ginny smiled at him. "I really love you," she whispered and Harry smiled.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly from behind them, "Malfoy's awake, but I don't know if he's ready to talk but you can try." Harry nodded and jumped off Ginny's bed and walked across the tent to Malfoy with Ron, Hermione and Ginny close behind him. He kneeled on the floor next to Malfoy's bed and saw that he didn't look as pale but was still shaking and looked tired.

"What happened," Harry said simply. Malfoy struggled to sit up and looked back at Harry.

"It took me awhile to find him," Malfoy started, "and I made an unbreakable vow so I'm sorry but I can't tell you where." Harry groaned and Ginny nudged him. "Once I'd found him, I had to beg for forgiveness and he said I had to prove I was loyal. So, I said I'd do anything. So, he then brought in my father…and told me I was to duel him. I didn't really want to do that. I may not be on speaking terms with my father but that doesn't mean I want to fight him maybe possibly kill him. Anyways, he didn't seem to mind that I was his son and started shooting curses at me. Eventually he started punching me too."

Hermione gasped, "You were tortured by your father?"

"In the beginning," Malfoy said, "After my father started beating me up I started fighting back and shot that Sectumsempra curse you shot at me last year." Harry looked down at the floor; he felt bad whenever that was brought up. "So then I guess I defeated him with that and Voldemort seemed pleased at first but then started doing the cruciatus curse on me…over and over and over again until I could barely feel anything and I thought I was going to be tortured to insanity or death. Eventually he said he believed me for now and had Bellatrix drag me out of the room. Even though I was completely out of it, I remembered why I was there and cast the imperius curse on Bellatrix somehow, I don't really remember much of that actually happening. I made her tell if there was something in her vault of Voldemort's and she said yes."

Ginny and Hermione both gasped and Harry smiled. "Excellent," he said and stood up, "It has to be a horcrux, what else could it be? We'll go as soon as you think you can," he said to Malfoy, "So we need to start planning now."

"Harry," Hermione said, "How are we going to break into a vault at Gringotts? Its never been done before."

"We'll figure something out," said Harry simply.

"We'll change Hermione into Bellatrix and Ginny into my mother with polyjuice potion," said Malfoy, "I got some hair from both while I was there because I thought about this before I got there."

"Wow," Ron said, "Bringing you really was a good idea."

"That should work," Harry said, "We can pretend you're just there with your mother and then Ron and I will go under the cloak! Its perfect!"

"How exactly will we know what the horcrux is?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore left me clues about what they might be," Harry said, "The cup, the locket, something of Ravenclaws…?"

"I think we'll find it when we get there," Ron said, "There can't be that many weird old artifacts in her vault." Harry agreed.

"Ron's right, it should be pretty obvious," Harry said, "I think it'll be easy when we get there."

"Alright," Hermione said, "I suppose I can start brewing the potion now." Hermione got up from her chair and went to get her potions out of her beaded bag.

"Do you need anything Malfoy," Ginny said as she stood up and Malfoy shook his head. Ginny nodded and walked back into the other bedroom. Ron got up and walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Malfoy tried to get out of bed.

"Just stay in bed a little longer," Harry said, "We need you to be rested so we can go to Gringotts as soon as possible. So please, rest." Malfoy nodded and lay back down in his bed and Harry got up and walked over to the second bedroom and over to Ginny's bed and sat down on it. He felt a rush of excitement sweep over him as he thought about going to Gringotts. A few moments later, Ginny came back, dressed in new clothes.

"Hey you," Harry said and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Hey," said Ginny, "You seem much happier than earlier."

"Well now that Malfoy has told us something, I'm just excited that we're actually getting somewhere so quickly." Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her cheek.

"When do you think we'll go to the bank?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever Malfoy is able to stand up," Harry said and Ginny nodded, "And his bruises will have to fade a little so it doesn't look so suspicious. And Polyjuice Potion takes a month to make."

"Well then," Ginny said as she scooted closer to him on the bed, "I'd say we have plenty of time to do other things." Harry smiled as Ginny kissed him hard and Harry leaned back onto Ginny's pillow and breathed in her scent. When they broke apart, Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"HARRY," Hermione yelled from the kitchen, "We need you!" Harry broke away from Ginny and sighed. He looked down at Ginny again and kissed her lightly.

"Later," Harry said and Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry jumped off the bed and out into the kitchen to help Ron and Hermione with the potion.

A month later, Malfoy was healed and ready to go to Gringotts. Hermione, Ron and Harry had also finished the potions and gone over the plan hundreds of times.

"Alright," Ron said, "This is Hermione's Bellatrix potion and here's Ginny's Narcissa potion." Ron handed the potions to both of them and they took them reluctantly.

"Okay," Harry said, "We made a double batch so we'll have two hours instead of one as usual so we'll have extra time."

"Okay," Hermione said, "So as soon as we change, we'll apparate to Diagon alley and go straight to Gringotts. Once we get into the vault…we'll find the Horcrux and take it back here to destroy it."

"Okay then," Harry said as he grabbed his invisibility cloak, "You guys take the potion and then we'll go." Ginny and Hermione nodded and downed the entire potion in one gulp. Both made disgusted faces as they dropped the glasses.

"Oh god," Ginny said, "That is the most disgusting thing ever." Hermione nodded. Ginny had never had this potion before while Hermione had their second year so, Ginny looked more disgusted than Hermione.

Both started coughing and gasping suddenly. Hermione gripped the edge of the kitchen counter while Ginny grasped onto Harry's arm to prevent herself from falling. Harry struggled to keep her steady while Ron held Hermione up. Both grew about a foot taller and Ginny's hair turned bright blonde and straight while Hermione's hair turned black and curly. After a few moments, they both gasped again once they were completely transformed. Ginny let go of Harry's arm and Hermione stood up straight.

"This is freaky," Malfoy said as he looked at Ginny seeing his mother.

"Tell me about it," Ron said as he let go of Hermione's arm ad stepped away from Hermione….or Bellatrix.

"Okay," Harry said as he threw his cloak over him and Ron, "Lets get going." The five of them spun on the spot and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy starting walking in the direction the Gringotts with Ron and Harry following close behind. Suddenly a short man turned the corner and ran headlong into Ginny.

"Oh Madame Malfoy," he stuttered, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Um, its alright," Ginny said awkwardly and Malfoy nudged her.

"Watch where you're going next time Beecher," Malfoy snapped at him, "And stay away from my mother."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, sir," he said and stumbled away. Once he was out of range, Malfoy turned back to Ginny and Hermione.

"You two have to act more like them," Malfoy whispered, "My mother and aunt aren't exactly the nicest people."

"Sorry," Ginny hissed at him, "I'm not used to being mean to everyone for no reason." Malfoy rolled his eyes at them and they reached Gringotts.

"Oh Mrs. Lestrange, Mrs. Malfoy," the goblin said, "What can I do for you today?"

"We need to get into my vault," Hermione said as meanly as possible for her.

"Of course," the Goblin said, "we'll just need to see some kind of identification from you or Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked nervously at Malfoy.

"Here," Malfoy said and handed the goblin his wand, "My mother and aunt's wands were stolen by…Harry Potter." The goblin looked nervous.

"Of course," the goblin said, "Yours is fine too Mr. Malfoy." Harry sighed with relief as the Goblin handed Malfoy his wand and called another goblin to take them to the vault.

"This way Mrs. Lestrange, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," he said and gestured down the hall to the carts. Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy followed him while Ron and Harry ran ahead and climbed into the second cart. The other three climbed into the front with the goblin. The cart jerked forward and they went hurtling down the track. Ginny, Malfoy and Hermione gripped the bar in front of them while Ron and Harry held the cloak in place.

"Here we are," the goblin said as the cart suddenly stopped and almost threw Ginny and Hermione from the cart. The goblin helped Hermione and Ginny from the cart and Malfoy jumped out soon followed by Ron and Harry. The Goblin opened the door to the vault and the five of them stepped inside. "I'll be out here when you're done."

Hermione nodded and goblin closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The vault was huge, much bigger than any other Harry had ever seen. The walls were covered with treasures and other aisles filled the room and covered with all sorts of gold. All five of them stood there, dumbfounded at the challenge that now lay ahead of them.

"So what are we looking for?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he and Ron emerged from the invisibility cloak. "It could be anything. Look for something with either Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's crest on it." Malfoy nodded. "Lets split up," Harry said, "Search everywhere but avoid touching anything. There could be curses." They all nodded and split up throughout the large vault. Hermione, or Bellatrix stuck close to Ron while Ginny, or Narcissa stuck close to Harry and Malfoy wondered off alone. "Stay within earshot," Harry said suddenly, "In case something happens."

"What could happen?" Ginny hissed at him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I just want to be sure." Ginny didn't say anything and followed Harry through the aisles of treasure. After a while, Harry began to get frustrated. "I don't even know what we're looking for," he said to Ginny, "I have no idea what we're doing here. It could be anything!"

"Harry calm down," Ginny said, "We've barely looked for anything yet. Give it a little more time."

"We don't have time," he yelled, "You and Hermione are going to turn back to yourselves in less than a half an hour and we still have to compensate for time to get out of here."

"We can just apparate out if necessary," Ginny said, "Seriously Harry. We'll find something." Harry didn't believe her and turned away, continuing down the aisle.

"I think I found something," Malfoy shouted from a few aisles over. "Get over here quick!" Harry ran as fast as he could through the aisles to meet Malfoy a few aisles over. He was standing near a large pedestal that held a golden cup with Hufflepuff's crest engraved on the side.

'That's got to be it," Harry said excitedly. "Dumbledore showed me a memory of an old woman who Voldemort visited and she was showing him this cup. That woman was dead less than a week later."

"Sounds right to me," Ron said, "Lets take it." Ron reached out but Malfoy pushed his hands down.

"Careful," Malfoy said, "Like Harry said, it could be cursed."

"How can we tell?" Ron asked.

"I don't think there is a way to tell," Hermione said.

"We'll just have to touch it and see," Harry said and reached out to pick it up and dropped it instantly, yelling in pain. Ginny gasped at the sight of his hand, which was blistered and burnt.

"You don't have any magic gloves are anything in that bag of yours," Ron asked.

"I have regular dragon hide gloves," she said and pulled out five pairs, "We're just going to have to toss it back and forth if it burns through the gloves."

"Or we could destroy it now," Ginny said, "You still have the basilisk fang right?" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled it out and handed it to Harry.

"Okay," Harry said, "You guys better stand back a little. I don't know what's going to happen when this thing breaks open." The other four backed up away from the cup as Harry held the fang above his head. He plunged it down into the cup and it broke in half. A large amount of smoke burst out, throwing all five back. Harry felt as if he was being suffocated as he and the others coughed and gagged on the air.

"What is this stuff?" Ron managed to get out before coughing more.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "How do we make it go away?"

"Break the horcrux more Harry," Ginny said, "Maybe it's not broken enough and will stop once its completely destroyed. Harry struggled to get up and make his way to the cup. He smashed the two pieces into more tiny pieces and after a few more suffocating seconds, the smoke cleared and to Harry's horror, instead of Bellatrix and Narcissa, Ginny and Hermione stood before him.

"Oh no," Malfoy said when he also realized this, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Can we not apparate inside the vaults?" Harry asked.

"I think it sets off security alerts," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry said as he picked up the pieces of the horcrux and put them in his pocket, "I think we have to risk it. We can't just go walk out the front door and past that goblin! Four of us aren't going to fit under the invisibility cloak either."

"Okay where are we going?" Ron asked.

"The Black Manor," Harry said, "If other things happen, that's where we'll try to meet." The four of them nodded and linked hands and spun on the spot.

A loud piercing sound rang through the vault, faltering all them and making them fall. "Oh no," Malfoy said as he jumped up. "Security's been triggered! They're going to be sending something and the doors are going to be locked! We're trapped!" Ron and Hermione ran to the vault doors and Malfoy was right, they were now bolted shut.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the ceiling and dragon came crashing through the ceiling. The five of them jumped out the way and attempted to hide.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Ginny screamed and the others scrambled over to them.

"I don't know I don't know," Harry yelled, "We need to get out of here somehow." The dragon roared and stamped around the vault, sending debris everywhere.

"Lets ride the dragon out," Malfoy said.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, "How are we even going to do that?"

"You just jump on and ride it out," Malfoy answered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And how are we supposed to control where it goes and when?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Malfoy yelled, "Do you have a better idea?" No one said anything and Harry jumped up.

"Lets do it," he said and started running toward the dragon with the other four close behind him. Running at the dragon was more difficult than he had thought. They dodged his fire breath and his flailing arms and tail which were sending many items of Bellatrix's golden treasures at them as well. Harry was first to reach him and jumped onto his back. He pulled Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy up after him. "Okay what now?" Harry screamed when the others lined up behind him.

"I don't know," Ginny yelled, "kick him!" Harry nudged the dragon's sides with his legs and the dragon took off into the air. "I can't believe that worked," Ginny yelled and Harry laughed. The dragon crashed through the ceiling of the bank and took off over London.

"What now?" Ron yelled from behind them.

"Apparate to the black manor," Harry yelled. A few moments later, he met the other four on the step leading to the black manor. Harry opened the door quickly and the others filed in. Hermione immediately checked the house for others and then set the protective spells up.

"Alright," Ron said more excitedly than before, "One horcrux down, three to go!"

"Okay," Harry said, "Where are we going to look for the next one?"

"Harry calm down," Hermione said, "We need to rest and recuperate. I need to get more supplies and catch up on some reading."

"Fine," Harry said, "I'll talk to the others about it."

"Harry," Ginny said, "Just go to sleep for awhile. We'll all think better if we can get some sleep."

"Fine," Harry said and wondered upstairs to Sirius's bedroom. He rummaged through the papers in his room before settling into the bed. He could feel the pieces of the horcrux in his pocket. A he rolled over and tried to sleep all he could think of was the fact that he had no clue where the other three horcruxes were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry woke up much later that night tangled up in Sirius's sheets. He was sweating and panting, his scar burning. He pulled himself out of bed and stared out the window. It was still dark, but he could still see a small slit of light over the horizon. After a few more moments, he pulled himself away from the window and out into the hall. There was no sign of movement anywhere in the house so he tiptoed down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone.

Once he reached the front entryway, he found Ron and Hermione asleep together in a large chair by the fire and Malfoy asleep in the couch across from them. Ginny was nowhere to be seen so he went down the hall and into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen counter, fiddling with her wand. Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she saw Harry.

"Hey," she said as he sat down next to her and kissed her quickly. "What're you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said and pulled her wand out of her hands and started fiddling with it himself. "You?"

"I couldn't either," she said. Harry didn't answer and rubbed his forehead. "You okay?" Ginny asked and took Harry's arm but he shook it off.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "Its nothing." The pain continued to burn into his skull.

"You sure?" Ginny asked again. Her voice sounded far away as Harry tried to nod.

Before he knew it, the room had disappeared and before him was a sign that read Godric's Hollow. He breathed heavily through the slits that now made his nose. He turned away from the sign to face a completely destroyed house where a young red headed girl kneeled.

"Tell me where he is, girl," he hissed and pointed his wand at her.

"I don't know," Ginny whispered and looked up into his eyes as he raised the wand higher, "No please," she screamed.

"Crucio," he yelled and Ginny screamed and writhed in pain on the ground.

"Tell me where he is," he screamed again. Ginny merely whimpered in pain and he shot another curse at her. The scene disappeared as Ginny screamed again.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he was looking up at the ceiling. "Harry?" Ginny said. She was kneeling over him and looked nervous. "Are you alright?" Harry didn't answer. Her voice sounded far away and his scar still burned. "Harry?" she asked again. When Harry didn't respond again, Ginny turned toward the door and yelled for Ron and Hermione. She still sounded far away as Harry rubbed his forehead and tried to make sense of what he had just seen. _How could Ginny be there, when she's right here? _ he thought as Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy came running into the room.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he and Malfoy pulled Harry up to a sitting position.

"I don't know," Ginny said nervously, "He seemed distracted like he always does while his scar hurts and before he has those visions. Then he fell on the floor and started screaming…"

"Harry," Ron said and shook him slightly and Harry met his gaze, "What did you see?"

"Ginny," he said and they all looked confused.

"She's right here, Harry," Hermione said, "Now what did you see?"

"No," he said, "I saw Ginny." The vision suddenly became clear to him and he stood up suddenly and angrily, startling the other four. "He was torturing her in Godric's Hollow. I've wanted to go there…and he knew I would. He was trying to lure me there…So we know nothing is there."

"How can we be sure of that?" Ron asked.

"Why would he lure us to a place where there is a horcrux?" Harry asked, "He wanted to lure me there by using Ginny to kill me, just like he did with Sirius our fifth year. He knows about us…but he doesn't know that she's here with me…"

"Harry's right," Hermione said, "There's no way he would lure us to a place where he has hidden a horcrux."

"We can't be sure of that," Malfoy yelled, "He doesn't even know we're hunting horcruxes! Does he even know that anyone knows about them?"

"…He's got a point," Ron said. Harry was rubbing his head and pacing the room.

"I still don't think he would," Harry said, "I mean, he might, but that seems dangerous and like something he wouldn't do. But, I agree with Malfoy, we shouldn't put it out of the question."

"But we can't go looking there now," Hermione yelled, "He's waiting for us there, to kill us all!"

"Well obviously we won't go there now," Harry said, "We just won't rule it out completely."

"Then where should we go next?" Ron asked. "Do we even have any idea what the next thing is?"

"Something of Ravenclaw's," Harry said. No one said anything.

"Anything more specific than that?" Malfoy asked and Harry shook his head, "Fantastic."

"I think we should go to Hogwarts," Harry said and Hermione immediately shook her head.

'That is far too dangerous," she said, "Everyone is looking for us and Snape won't just let us walk in."

"We need more information," Harry said, "We need to go to Ravenclaw common room and talk to a Ravenclaw, like Luna!"

"How do you suppose we get there?" Hermione snapped.

"Through Hosgmeade somehow," he said, "Malfoy and Ginny can be outside the cloak because no one is looking for them. The three of us can go under the cloak."

"We hardly fit under the cloak," Hermione yelled, "And what if someone is looking for Malfoy and Ginny and they're both captured and then we're stuck in Hogsmeade?"

"Hermione," Harry yelled, "I don't have all the answers yet! We'd have to come up with a plan first obviously! Maybe we can sneak in through the shrieking shack or something, but we need to go there. Voldemort loved Horgwarts. He was like me! Hogwarts was his home! There's no way he didn't hide a horcrux there! And even if he didn't, we can talk to Luna and try to figure out what the next horcrux is at least."

Before Hermione could respond Ginny jumped up next to Harry, "I agree with Harry."

"How can you possibly think this is a good idea?" Hermione yelled.

"Do you have any better ones?" Ginny yelled, "Harry understands Voldemort in a way that none of us can. So, I think we should go wherever Harry says we should.

"I do too," Malfoy and Ron said at the same time. Hermione looked furious.

"FINE," she yelled, "We'll start a plan in the morning then, I suppose." With that, she stormed off out of the kitchen and back into the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The five of them spent the next week planning how to get into Hogwarts and they couldn't find any better solution than going through Hogsmeade, which Hermione was not happy about.

"This is a suicide mission," she screamed at the other four, "Death eaters will take Harry to Voldemort and will kill the rest of us on sight! We cannot do this!"

"We have to Hermione," Harry yelled, "There is a horcrux in there and we have to find it! There's no other way! The death eaters won't kill Malfoy or Ginny and the three of us can squeeze under the invisibility cloak!"

"We cannot fit under the cloak anymore," Hermione screamed, "How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"We could learn disillusionment charms," Ginny suggested.

"That could take weeks," Malfoy said.

"But it might be worth it," Harry said, "Do you know how to do them Hermione?" She glared over at him.

"Yes," she snapped, "But Malfoy's right. It may take a long time for all of us to get it right."

"Whoever doesn't can use the cloak," Harry said. No one said anything and looked over at Hermione who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she said, "We'll start in the morning." She got up and stormed up the stairs to her and Ginny's bedroom and slammed the door.

"Are they really that complicated?" Ron asked and Malfoy laughed.

"You thought apparition was hard?" he asked, "This is light-years of magic ahead of that." Ron grimaced.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "We'll be able to do it. We'll be able to get into Hogwarts and destroy the horcrux." Ginny tried to meet his gaze but Harry looked away, because he too had heard the doubt in his voice. "I'm going to go to bed," he said and immediately went upstairs to Sirius's room.

The next morning Hermione shook the other four awake bright and early. "Why on earth do we have to do this so early?" Ron whined, as they filed downstairs into the living room where Hermione had cleared all the furniture to the sides of the room.

"We have a lot of work to do," Hermione said, "If you all insist on doing this, we need to start as soon as possible. All five of them groaned angrily but trudged into the middle of the room.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione drilled the other four on the disillusionment charms non-stop and all of them were getting very frustrated.

"We're never going to get this," Malfoy yelled after about three weeks. None but Hermione could do the charm. Ginny had managed to make her head disappear for a few seconds, which was frightening but exciting. Unfortunately, no one had had any progress since.

"Yes we will," Harry yelled, "We have to!" No one said anything and knew better than to argue with Harry, so they kept trying.

It was weeks before anything else happened, but finally they started getting it. Each of them started to make half their body disappear and eventually their whole body for a few seconds. After a month and a half of trying, they finally could all make their entire body disappear for their desired amount of time.

"Alright," Harry said as the five of them sat down around the kitchen table the morning after they had all mastered the disillusionment charms, "We can now apparate into Hogsmeade and sneak into Hogwarts through one of the passages. Once inside the castle, we need to find Luna and have her take us to the Ravenclaw common room and look for anything that Voldemort may have used as a horcrux."

"And then how will we find it?" Malfoy asked, "I doubt he hid it in the Ravenclaw common room."

"I don't know," Harry said, "We'll have to figure that out once we know what we're looking for."

"That doesn't sound like its going to work Harry," Hermione said and Harry glared at her.

"How can we plan where and how to look for something when we don't even know where it is Hermione?" Harry snapped and Hermione glared back. "We just have to work this out as it comes this time. We can't plan everything ahead."

"Harry's right," Ginny said, "And even if we can't plan until we get there, we should be safe in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna until we figure it out. She can help us." Hermione said nothing but everyone else nodded.

"Alright, so when are we going?" Ron asked.

"Now," Harry said and Hermione looked astonished.

"Now?" she yelled, "NOW? I haven't had time to prepare anything!"

"Hermione," Harry said, cutting her off, "There's nothing more to plan! We need to get going before Voldemort knows we're hunting Horcruxes and moves it or something! We'll perform the disillusionment charm and then apparate to Hogsmeade. Then we'll have to check all the passages because some may have been sealed off by Snape." Everyone nodded and Hermione reluctantly agreed.

A few moments later, they had all disappeared and linked arms. "Ready?" Harry said to what looked like nothing and he heard four yeses. The five of them turned on the spot and after a few seconds of crushing pain, Hogsmeade appeared before them.

Once they were sure no one was around Harry pulled them toward the first passage in Honeydukes. "No one let go of whoever you're holding right now. Since we can't see each other we have to make sure we don't lose someone." No one said anything as he pulled them into Honeydukes. He ran down into the cellar to find the passage sealed. "Alright," he said, "Lets check the next one." He pulled the four of them behind him as they ran towards the shrieking shack.

After checking every passage and finding them all sealed, they stood in the center of Hogsmeade with no plan.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I didn't expect every passage to be sealed."

"Yeah really," Ron said, "I would have thought that Snape missed one."

"Apparently not," Ginny said.

"We could just walk to the castle," Malfoy suggested.

"That'll take forever," Harry said.

"You got any better ideas?" Malfoy snapped.

"Potter," a voice hissed behind them. The five of them whirled around to the bar man from the Hogs head standing before them. "I know that's you, don't bother pretending you're not there. Follow me." He turned back into his pub and Harry immediately followed, pulling the rest of them behind him. "You can reverse the disillusionment charms now." The five of them mumbled the spell and became visible again.

Harry looked at the man before them, a man he had seen many times before but had never really seen. His long silver hair and electric blue eyes suddenly looking so familiar. "You're Aberforth aren't you?" he said and the man nodded. "You're Dumbledore's brother?" He nodded again. The other four looked astonished.

"So why are we here?" Malfoy asked after a long silence.

"You're looking to get into Hogwarts I assume?" Aberforth asked, "Otherwise I don't know why you would risk your lives to wander the streets of Hogsmeade late at night when there's a warrant out for all of your arrests."

"We need to get to Hogwarts," Harry said, "But all the passages are sealed off."

"All but one," Aberforth said as he pulled back a portrait on his wall. There before them was a long passage that they couldn't see the end of. "This will take you straight to the room of requirement," Aberforth continued, "I've sent word that you have arrived. A friend will be waiting for you." Harry nodded.

"Thank you," he said and Aberforth nodded and the five them climbed into the passage and headed towards Hogwarts.


End file.
